Ganondorf
|-|Ganondorf= |-|Beast Ganon= Summary Ganondorf, known as the Great King of Evil or the Dark Lord, is the primary antagonist of the majority of games in the Legend of Zelda series. Ganondorf was born a member of the Gerudo; as the only male member to be born in a hundred years, Ganondorf is made either the King of the Gerudo or the Guardian of the Desert, depending on the game. Gifted with powerful magic, Ganondorf often seeks the omniscient Triforce to grant his wish of conquering the entire world. He frequently wields the Triforce of Power, and stages coups against the Royal Family of Hyrule to take the Hyrulean Throne by force. In the English-localized game manual of The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, his full name is stated to be Ganondorf Dragmire, and his alias before his incursion into the Sacred Realm is stated to have been Mandrag Ganon, meaning "Ganon of the Enchanted Thieves." The Triforce of Power that Ganondorf often holds grants him near-immortality; the only weapons that can truly defeat him are the Master Sword, Silver Arrows, and Light Arrows. In addition to granting him power, the Triforce of Power allows Ganondorf to transform into his more powerful beast form, Ganon, reminiscent of a pig or hog. During events of the ending of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, the timeline of The Legend of Zelda series is severed into three separate timelines. Thus the Ganondorf from Ocarina of Time has three different future incarnations, each eventually meeting their end at the hands of different Links, leaving uncertain futures for each Ganondorf. In addition to the character from Ocarina of Time and his three parallel future selves, Ganondorf or his monstrous Ganon form appear several more times throughout the series. It is not confirmed which if any of these incarnations are connected to the previous being, and the Ganondorf in The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures is given a different backstory, leading to the idea that there may be multiple Ganondorfs, much like many other characters in the Legend of Zelda series who have multiple incarnations. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | High 6-A | 5-B Name: Ganondorf/Ganon Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Male Age: Depends on the era, ranges from 30′s, to hundreds of years old, the spirit of Demise inside him is hundreds of thousand of years old Classification: Gerudo King, Sorcerer, Incarnation of Demise’s hatred Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, Magic, Telekinesis, Flight and levitation, Shapeshifting (usually in the form of “Ganon,” a large, demonic entity usually under the guise of a boar, but he can also become a gigantic spider and twisted puppet-like creature), Reality Warping, Invisibility, holds a third of the Triforce, the Triforce of Power (increases physical strength and grants immortality type 1 and 2), Black Magic which he is quite versatile with and is amplified by the Triforce of Power (includes drying up entire lakes, freezing large bodies of water, creating monsters, covering Hyrule Castle in lava and much more), giving him a nigh-unlimited magical source, acquires the ability to use Twilight Magic in Twilight Princess which allows him to become intangible, possess people, and even revert any entity within a specific area (an entire region) into a bodiless soul without them even realizing it, can BFR other beings into another dimension. Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (comparable to the likes of Majora due to his command over the Triforce of Power) | Multi-Continent level | Planet level (was in possession of the complete Triforce at his peak) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (far superior to Onox even in his weakest incarnation) Lifting Strength: Class T+ (stronger than Link with the gauntlets) | Class T+ | Class E+ (being in possession of the entire Triforce, he should be above the Four Giants) Striking Strength: Class ZJ+ (one of the physically strongest characters in the series, should be at least equal to Base Ghirahim and has even crushed the Fused Shadow with his bare hands) | Class ZJ+ | Class YJ+ Durability: Multi-Continent level (capable of tanking his own magic shown in the final battle in Ocarina of Time, not to mention it takes something with the magical power of the light arrows to stun him. Is also highly resistant to injury unless it’s of divine origin, and is commonly believed to be totally immune to damage unless it’s that kind of attack, but this is a no-limits fallacy) | Multi-Continent level | At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (while in possession of the complete Triforce, Ganon himself was more powerful than the likes of Majora and Demise) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Continental (able to BFR people without even being present in the general area and can also affect the entire Great Sea with a magic curse) | Continental | Planetary at his peak Standard Equipment: Depending on incarnation, has wielded dual swords, one large sword known as the Sword of the Sages, and a Trident, wields the Triforce of Power and at one point the entire Triforce Intelligence: Very high, he is a skilled manipulator and planner, excellent swordsman and musician, as well as skilled horseback rider. Weaknesses: Sacred weapons can actually capable of greatly hurting him, while the Master Sword can kill him. Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Energy Ball:' Fires one or several balls of energy from his hands. '-Fireball Ring:' Creates a ring of fireballs which he can expand and shrink. '-Fire Bats:' Creates bats from fire and sends them flying at his enemy. Other: The names Ganondorf and Ganon are somewhat interchangeable, but most use Ganon to refer to the bestial transformation and Ganondorf to refer to his humanoid form. Key: Adult Timeline | Child Timeline | Downfall Timeline Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Sans (Undertale) Sans Profile Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) Sephiroth Profile Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers) Jedah Dohma Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Evil Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Villain Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Magic Users Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users